


Over and Out

by oh_heccity



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Disco Fries, Hot Chocolate, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marijuana, Nightmares, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Soft Boys, walkie talkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: Sal was having a rough night and just listening to Larry breathe (God that sounded creepy) wasn't helping and Sal just couldn't wake him up, it'd be rude.Plus, Sal has already woken Larry up three times this week.orSal has a bad nightmare about his mom but he just happens to live a few floors down from his best friend and his mom.





	Over and Out

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as platonic or romantic and if you do choose to read it as romantic there won't be a lot of romantic stuff of it, just soft boys and soft hugs uwu

Sal woke up in his bed like most days but turning his head slightly he glared at the red digital lights of his clock that read '3:34 am'. Great, Gizmo must of woken him up but whatever God forsaken reason his body just needed him to get a drink of water.

Swining his legs over his bed he glared at the digital clock once again and then glaring at his mask, trying to decide if it was really worth putting on considering he was really only walking to the kitchen and back to his room unless he somehow got himself roped into watching t.v. with Gizmo. What a weird cat but he was Sal's cat.

Sal paused at his door, closed like always, no one tried to break in when he was asleep. God what a weird fear but a totally valid fear if you asked Sal. "It's just you, dad and Gizmo Sa;," he said to himself, trying to gather up the courage to actually open the door. "They've all seen you without your mask, they've all seen your ugly mug plus the should be asleep."

Those words seemed to encourage Sal enough to open the door and walk out in the apartment, squinting his eyes at the fridge being wide open and flooding the small home in a harsh light that made Sal want to go hide back into his room. Maybe it was just his dad getting a drink of water as well but his door was closed tight so the hell was in the fridge?

Gizmo was a factor of the door being open but Gizmo was asleep on the sofa.

"Hello?" Sal called out hesitantly, taking a few steps forward until he was a few feet away from the drige, possibly a very horrible idea.

  
The figure didn't answer to Sal so he did it again but once again there was no answer.

Getting quite impatient, Sal walked closer but froze when he heard a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard in years. "Oh Sal darling, what are you doing up at this time?"

"M-Mom?"

His mom(?) just hummed in response and the fridge door closed as she stood up. She was much taller than what Sal remember but then again it had been a long while since they had last seen each other. "Oh Sal darling, what are you doing up at this time?" His mom repeated which made Sal furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

  
"You already asked me that mom,"

Finally Sal's mom turned around to face her son. Because of the car accident that had killed his mother had ruined his mother's beautiful face so much that it was just too horrifying for people to see so the funeral had her casket closed and because Sal was such a young age at the time of her death and having such an active imagination, Sal had imagined his mother's dead body in such a gruesome way it gave him nightmares and it still gave him nightmares, evidently now.

His mom's face to put bluntly was ruined, he was surprised that he had even been able to recognize her. Her faced looked almost identically like Sal's under his mask, maybe it was a cruel joke and no one laughed at it and it was only directed towards Sal.

His father always said that he always looked like his mother.

"Oh Sal darling, what are you doing up at this time?" His mother repeated once again and by this time Sal was getting a little freaked out.

"I-I'm just going to go," Sal said, taking a few steps back but his mother had only began to strike, her eyes turning a luminous yellow much like a car headlights and Sal woke up.

* * *

Sal woke up, his hair a tangled mess as he touched his body to make sure that nothing was injured or bleeding from anywhere from his body. God this fucking nightmare again, for the fourth time this week - it was only Wednesday and the same nightmare have occurred for times.

Sal already knew that it was going to be a rough night considering it was barely fucking 3 am according to his stupid clock that sat innocently on his dresser. He hated that fucking clock, it haunted him both in real life and in his dreams.

He sighed again and blindly reaching for the walkie talkie that sat on his bedside table but he brushed against his mask and that made him flinch for some fucking reason. Finally his fingers brushed against the walkie talkie that Larry had gave him - of course it was the newer one considering how Todd had used the old ones for the Super Gear Boy, Larry wasn't made despite it took a while for them to get a new pair (don't tell Larry but Sal had used most of his own money and gave Larry his money back on his birthday).

Turning on the walkie talkie Sal just let the static fill the room, letting the said noise get ride of all the dark in Sal's mind. If Sal listened close enough he could of sworn he heard Larry breath (God that sounded so creepy) considering how his friend never turned it off just in case Sal had another nightmare (which happened quite a lot after moving to the Addison Apartments). 

Sal let the static fill the room again before Sal spoke, "Larry Face? You up man?"

No answer came from Larry and Sal began to panic slightly. Of course there was probably a very valid reason of Larry not answering to Sal's panic filled voice. He was probably just asleep which was totally valid because of how Sal had kept said boy up for the past three nights so the boy was probably just asleep. 

But apparently Sal's sleepy and panic full brain did not get the memo that people needed sleep, even the people who helped Sal through panic attacks. That sounded so unhealthy did Sal care at this moment? Not particularly because all he could think about was his mom and if everyone was safe. 

Some part of Sal was glad that Larry wasn't awake, but that part of him was quickly extinguished when he heard someone scratch at his door making Sal grip his hair and pull hard. Larry had mentioned that he had always done it when he was afraid (much like the time they were in Mrs. Packeton's fucked up apartment). 

"It's just Gizmo Sal, stop being a baby, it's only Gizmo," Sal whispered to himself, still gripping his hair as the scratching kept continuing. Finally when the scratching became too loud for the boy to handle Sal jumped out of bed, barely stopping to remember the key card that was necessary to get down into the basement. "Jesus Gizmo, you can't scare me like that." Sal mumbled to his cat who was sitting innocently at his bedroom door and tangling himself in Sal's legs as said boy took shaky steps to the front door. 

Sal looked at his dad's door for a second before shaking his head, he didn't really care where Sal went considering how much he worked and plus, Sal had more than enough of last minute sleepovers with Larry and last minute meaning that Sal just dashed out of their apartment at midnight while his dad was asleep. 

So yea, his dad should be used to it. 

The hallway was well lit as always but for some reason everything just seemed much more creepy. Usually if Sal strained his hearing enough during the day he could of sworn he hears the college students music a floor down. But now that it was only 3 am, Sal couldn't hear anything only the rumble of the elevator as it made the descent down to the basement. 

He prayed that no one was going to be joining him on the elevator at this time but to be honest who would be up at this time. Well Sal of course and maybe his dad if he had something to work on that demanded his attention (wasn't like his attention was really on Sal anyway) - both Fisher boys just happened to be night owls. But just because those two were night owls doesn't mean everyone in the apartments were. 

And finally,  _finally_ the elevator doors open in the basement. The cool air of it feels nice against Sal's warm skin - he may be warm a lot of the time but he refused to never sleep without at least two blankets. When his bare feet touched the concrete ground Sal barely repressed a shiver that went through his body as he walked to the Johnson's door. 

It took him a moment to actually knock on the door once he was actually standing it front of it. He knew that Lisa was a light sleeper considering how some people needed their apartments to be fixed any time of the day but Larry was a super heavy sleeper so Lisa was probably his best bet of getting inside. 

"Sal? What are you doing up at this time?" Lisa opened the door after Sal had knocked. He was thankful that she hadn't mentioned how he wasn't wearing his mask and how he was holding his hair in a tight grip. Or maybe she was just that tired that she didn't notice it but she did notice how upset he seemed. "Is everything okay?"

Sal shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on his feet. "C-Can I see Larry?"

"He's asleep right now but I don't think he'll mind if you woke him up." Lisa said kindly as she gently guided the obviously spooked boy into the apartment. "You know where his room is," 

He nodded and dashed into Larry's room where Sal shook the boys thin frame, his shaking hands getting worse ever second Larry didn't wake up. "Larry, wake up-" Sal spoke softly like he was trying not to wake Lisa who was only a room away. "Larry come on man, you gotta wake up." 

Larry made a soft noise as Sal kept shaking him. "Sal? 'hat are you doing here?"

"I had another nightmare and you didn't pick up so I got scared." Sal said in a soft voice, not looking at Larry, now that he was actually here and right in front of Larry who still looked asleep, Sal was very much regretting it. "Never min' it was stupid. I'm gonna go back to bed and you should too." Sal stood up from where he knelt in front of Larry's bed. "Sorry for wakin' you up." 

"Nah man it's fine," Larry sat up, wrapping his blankets around his shoulders, "You look horrible dude,"

Sal let his hair fall in front of his face, he fucking knew it, Larry hated how he looked without his mask.

As if sensing Sal's insecurities about how he looked, Larry was quick to amended what he just said. "Not like that dude! It just looks like you haven't slept in a while," Larry trailed off, looking at Sal's eyes for a moment and immediately noticing the heavy eye bags. "It looks like your eyes carrying suitcases full of rocks, come here man." Larry opened up the blanket wrap that he kept close to his body so no heat would leave. 

Sal looked hesitant for a moment before falling into Larry's arms and curling up in the warmth. Fuck, he forgot how much he liked human contact.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened in that nightmare of yours?" Larry asked after a moment of silence between the boys, the only noise that filled the room was their breathing and the faint sound of the t.v. from the living room. Lisa must've not fallen asleep after Sal came to their apartment mid anxiety attack. 

"It was about my mom, I-I didn't see her body when she died so my imagination went wild," Sal mumbled into Larry's shoulder again after pushing his hair away from his scarred skin just so it wouldn't be irritated any further - his face was already in a shit ton of pain, he didn't need anymore. "You've seen my ugly mug right? So take that but make it ten times more fucked up, like no eyes and blood fucked up." Sal said softly, keeping his face turned the door so that Larry wouldn't have to see his face any longer. "Like, her eyes were bright yellow. Kinda like a cars headlights."

There was a beat of silence and Sal felt a wave of anxiety flood over him, quickly making it hard to breathe. He had fucking forgot how squeamish Larry was to these kind of things, God he was the fucking worse for forgetting this. "Ah shit, Lar I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you didn't like it when I talked about fucked up shit. I-I should go,"  

"It's fine Sally Face, I asked what your nightmare was about and you delivered." Larry said, patting his head that made Sal smile. "But that dream was kind of fucked up man, you sure that you're okay? Cause my mom and I could help if you need it, like, just being there for you and hot chocolate. My mom makes the  _best_ hot chocolate, adds spices and everything." 

Sal let out a hum, trying to remember the good times with his mom. "When ever I used to have nightmares or whenever we were traveling my mom would  _beg_ my dad to go to the nearest diner just so we could get disco fries." 

"Diso fries?"

"Oh right, you're not from New Jersey." Sal let out a snort of laughter at Larry's confusion. "Disco fries are just cheese fries with gravy at the bottom at two am, pretty fucking great man, wish people here knew about them. They're really popular back at home, especially at diners."

"What's so special about them? Its just fries at two am. And if fries at two am are called Disco fries, what are fries at two  _pm_ called?" Larry asked with a joking edge in his voice that made Sal snort in laughter again. 

"Ball fries cause of all the old people," 

Larry laughed and soon Sal had began to laugh as well, feeling much better than he was almost a hour ago. "We should make our own tradition, like how some people dip their french fries in their ice cream like the weirdos they are."

"Hey! I'm that weirdo, I don't like being singled out like this Larry Face!" Sal said, hitting Larry's shoulder playfully. 

"That sounds like a you problem Sal," Larry laughed as well, but he yawned in between. "Maybe our tradition is tater tots and hot chocolate at 3 am,"

Sal tilted his head at the weird idea. "Why tater tots? I mean I'm down for tater tots, but why?"

"It's really the only think we have in this house religiously," Larry said with a nervous laugh that made Sal laugh again despite him feeling much more tired. God Larry really helped him through panic attacks. "You tired Sally boy?"

Sal only nodded in response, feeling all the energy that he had inside of him just leave. "But I wanna stay up and talk," 

"We have all of tomorrow to talk dude, you need your rest and I do too."

Those few words got Sal a little sad as he remembered that he was the one who woke Larry up. "I can hear your thoughts dude, you just gotta relax and go to sleep. I can tell that you're fucking tired." 

"You sound like a fucking stoner dude," Sal snorted.

"Dude I am a stoner, Todd's parents give me the good stuff," Larry supplied making Sal laugh again. "Really cool people,." Larry rambled off but by the time he had finished his rant about how cool Todd's parents were Sal was already asleep. 

And when Lisa came to wake Larry up for school and instead of finding one boy asleep and finding two and especially finding the smallest of boys on her sons chest. Well that was none of her business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment and a kudos! Alsp sorry the ending is so bad and that it's so short!


End file.
